


Social Manipulator {DARKIPLIER x Reader}

by thallas



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: ContentCreator, Darkiplier - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, Youtuber - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thallas/pseuds/thallas
Summary: The first chapter's always the shortest. ;)-Abby





	1. Social Manipulator {DARKIPLIER}

Social Manipulator {DARKIPLIER}  
©thallas  
❝In which, the reader is naive, or at least as naive as you can be to play into Darkiplier's hands.❞

Book started: December 27th, 2018

Book ended: • • •

Book Cast: {Alter Egos}  
You  
Mark {Dark}  
Jack, Sean {Anti}  
Felix {PewDIEpie.exe}  
Amy  
Kathryn  
Ethan {Unnamed}  
Tyler {Unnamed}  
Matthias {Unnamed}  
J-Fred {Unnamed}  
Bryan {Unnamed}  
Matt {Unnamed}  
Ryan {Unnamed}


	2. Introduction, Information, Regulations

Introduction:  
❝In which, the reader is naive, or at least as naive as you can be to play into Darkiplier's hands.❞

Information:

This book contains violence (ie: murder, fighting, etc.), strong language (ie: fuck, shit, asshole, etc.), and mature, fantasy themes (ie: abuse, crime, murder, etc.). These should be all the warnings to this book, if not I will put a warning on each separate chapter. This book contains mature themes, if you cannot handle things such as these (ie: crime, swearing, violence, etc.) then I suggest you do not read this book.

Please, refrain from leaving rude comments on this book, for as I'm working very hard on it. Some subjects may be strong and hard to handle. What I do not consider rude, is if you're laughing at something I put in there to be funny. Or if you're making a joke about a phrase that was in the chapter or what a character said.

REGULATIONS (MUST READ):

1\. NO RUDE/HATE COMMENTS (As stated above.)  
2\. BE NICE IN THE COMMENTS. If you are being rude to another person, I will politely ask you to leave; if you don't I will block you and I'm pretty sure that refrains people from leaving comments on my books.  
3\. GIVE A WARM WELCOME TO NEW/RECENT FANS. We were in their place at some point. If they ask a question, politely answer it or kindly point them to a reliable resource.  
4\. NO FIGHTING IN THE COMMENT SECTION. I don't care what you're arguing about. If you have something rude or obnoxious to say, then leave.   
5\. USE THE GOLDEN RULE. Treat others how you want to be treated. Treat each other kindly and with respect.  
6\. HAVE FUN.  
7\. ENJOY MY BOOK!


	3. Intro; What The Dark Night Withholds

The bright moon shone through the window into the dark room. 

"Don't you remember me? I was the one who took your life away, I had the power to change you. I had the power to destroy you." The staticky seemingly blank voice called out to another, it was unrecognizable, "I was the one who finally finished you, yet you rose again, and again. Isn't it tiring?"

The voice taunted, "Being knocked down every day, taking the terror brought into your life, enduring everything I create?"

  "I hate it." Another, more stable voice answered, "But so long as it means, that I can keep you at bay for another day, I'll endure anything. I am strong. As long as you keep taking, the more that is going to be given, when you get what you deserve."  

  "I deserve the world." The voice hissed, more distorted than before, "but all I've gotten is shit. If I'm not going to be given what I deserve, why shouldn't I just take it?"  

The voices stopped. All was silent again.


	4. Chapter One: Mysteries of that Night

Waking up in the hospital is typically un-preferred, but I guess it can help me realize my mistakes, and help me not take life for granted because I'm alive. 

"Miss (L/n), I am Dr. Nelson," a brunette woman, who was sitting in a desk next to me announced, "Do you know what happened, or why you are here?"

I shook my head, "No. What did I do that caused me to get back in this place?"

The doctor raised her eyebrows, "What did you do? Nothing. You weren't the one who caused this. You've been in this hospital now for about a week. You're lucky someone found you and brought you in."

"What happened?" I furrowed my eyebrows, confused as to why I'm here or how I got here if it wasn't self-inflicted.

"You were drugged, and you have alcohol poisoning." The doctor answered. 

"Drugged?" I inquired, "What? How? From who?"

"Miss (L/n), I know you have a lot of questions, but they can't all be answered at this moment." The doctor stated grimly, then gave a small smile, "But I am sure, that life will eventually tell you what you need to hear and what you need to believe."

I knew what I needed to ask in order to learn as much as I could about what happened, "Dr. Nelson, if I may, could I see my patient file?"

That has to have some information on what happened.

"Typically, we aren't supposed to give out your files, but regarding this situation. This is something you should be seeing." She replied, getting up and closing the room door. 

  She walked back over to the desk, opening a file cabinet and handing me my file. I opened it but she stopped me.    

 

  "You're going to need more than that file to find the answers you want." She told me before leaving the room. 

Patient: (Y/n) (L/n) 

Sex: Female 

Weight: (Y/w) 

Height: (Y/h) 

Problems: Drugged, Alcohol Poisoning

Cause: Drugged in public through a drink, too much alcohol after drugging in too little time, causing alcohol poisoning. 

Condition: Now stable, in critical condition when brought in.

  Concern: This drug is not any drug that we've seen before. Very powerful.

 

  I frowned I didn't remember anything from that night, other than for getting ready to leave. How couldn't they know what the drug was? Who could've drugged me? More importantly, who brought me in?  I put the file down, thinking. Why couldn't I remember anything? Who was I with that night? 

 

Dr. Nelson came back not too much later and gave me the okay to check out because I was stable. It was late, and I didn't have any idea how I got there, so I had to call someone to pick me up.

As I was scrolling through all my numbers in my phone, I found an unfamiliar one, without a name. I furrowed my eyebrows, who could this be? 

I brushed it off, thinking it could be an advertiser of some sort whose number I accidentally added to my contact list. I couldn't get rid of this feeling, that it wasn't that though. I tapped the suspicious number, hoping to reach whoever was behind it. It rang and rang until the line picked up. Nothing but static. The static grew louder and more ringing like. It hurt listening to it and I pulled it away from my ear, wincing. I ended the call and deleted the number.   

  I called everyone, not one person picked up. My calls were being denied. I sighed and started walking towards the city. LA was beautiful at night, but also very dangerous.   

 

I got to the crosswalk, starting my long journey home. As soon as the crosswalk light turned white, I looked both ways and started walking. A car sped right past me blaring its horn at me, as I stepped back not to get hit. I scoffed and gave the person the finger.

"Red light means stop, Asshole!" I shouted.

I continued my walk, feeling a couple drops of water. I groaned. Rain. I picked up my pace, managing to get to a street in the suburb.

A car started driving up to me, slowing down and rolling down their window.

"Hey, it's going to start raining pretty soon," the driver informed me, "Do you want a ride to wherever you need to go?"

I thought for a second, then politely declined. You couldn't trust anybody these days.  

"Thank you for the offer, but, um, you can't really trust anyone these days." I told him, "So I'm going to have decline your offer."

The man frowned, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." I stated, "As I said, I don't trust my friends, let alone strangers." 

He gave a false smile, nodding 'empathetically', "I understand. Be safe."

As he drove away, I couldn't help but think about how familiar he looked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter's always the shortest. ;)
> 
> -Abby


	5. Intervened Chapter; Deadly Reflection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Intervened Chapters are going to be extremely short, as to not give away the entire plot of the story. Intervened chapters do not include the reader but are important to assess what's happening around them.)

"Are you done yet?" The deep voice whispered into Mark's ear.

Mark struggled to get up from his face down position, looking at the mirror.

Blood dripped down his chin from 'his' dark presence, "I'll never be done, I won't give up until you're gone."

The voice laughed, getting louder and deeper, filled with distortion, "Who's to say I'll ever be gone?"

"Then I'll fight until I die." Mark spat back at his counterpart.

"I don't have to keep you alive in order to live myself," the snarky voice informed.

Mark stared into the dark eyes that were void of emotion. He didn't plan on losing to his darker self.

"It goes both ways." Mark threatened, "If you kill me, you live. If I kill you, I live. It all comes down to who kills who."

"I know you, Mark," the replica in front of him glared into his eyes, smirking knowingly. "I know you better than you know yourself. I am your deadly reflection."

"No, you don't." Mark disagreed strongly. "You know nothing about me. You just tell yourself that because you need to convince yourself that I can't get rid of you."

Mark drew closer to his reflection, "Well, let me tell you something, Dark; I can get rid of you."

Mark walked away from the mirror, grabbing the bat next to his bed.

He lifted it menacingly, "It's as simple as this."

Mark swung demonstrating. The mirror shattered. Then, had he only realized his mistake. He hadn't gotten rid of Dark. He had set him free.


	6. Chapter Two: Blatant Dreams

I was finally almost home. It was raining and I was extremely anxious. Ever since I saw that guy, I felt extremely paranoid as if someone was watching me.

I jumped as lightning flashed and thunder shook the surroundings. I started reading the signs. I recognized the neighborhood, but when I saw the next sign, I lost all hope. Where was I? My mind had just gone blank.

I looked back up at the road signs. Plus, it'd stopped raining. What the hell? It was the same road I was on twenty minutes ago, talking to that guy. I stopped walking looking around. My paranoia was extremely high right now. Dark. Why would I think that?

"Dark?" I whispered to myself, confused. 

A deep chuckle resounded behind me, and I turned around. Nobody was there. I did a double-take all around me. Nothing, no one. What was going on? I panicked when I saw a familiar car drive up. 

He rolled down his window. 

"Hey, it's going to start raining pretty soon," the driver informed me, "Do you want a ride to wherever you need to go?"

I was freaking out inside, but I maintained my composure while talking to him, "No, but I appreciate the offer."

Only, instead, what really came out of my mouth was, "Thank you for the offer, but, um, you can't really trust anyone these days. So I'm going to have decline that offer."

The man seemed to be glaring into my soul, and he smiled- instead of frowning like before-, "Are you sure?"

My brain kept screaming danger at me, 'Yes! Yes! Now drive away!'

"I'm sure." I stated, "Like I said, I don't trust my friends, let alone strangers."

His grin only grew wider, as his next sentence was completely altered from when he originally said it, "You'll learn to trust me."

As he drove away, it felt as if whatever was drilling my brain left. I breathed out in relief, and walked forward more. I turned a corner, but was met with the same fate. The same road. I was stuck in a loop.

You have met with a terrible fate, haven't you?

Now I realized, it wasn't me thinking these things; someone was putting them into my head. 

Leave me alone. 

That was all my brain could scream.  
I walked- a never-ending walk. The street signs all stayed the same, and I walked to the familiar place, more scared and nervous than last time. The familiar black KIA drove up. 

"I'm going to ask you one last time. Do you want a ride?" he asked, glaring, glowering with anger deep in his eyes. 

I moved to say 'no' again, but what came out of my mouth was, "Please."

"Please what?" He smirked, it was a sick grin.

I was being forced to say these things, I would say one thing and the words that came out were the complete opposite. 

"Please, give me a ride." 'I' replied, terrified of what my mouth was saying for me.

"Anytime, beautiful. Take a seat." he took a glance forward for a minute and then back at me, patting the passenger seat. 

I took a step back, and his grin turned into a scowl, "Take a seat."

There was a loud ringing; then static burning the inside of my head, 'Sit down.' 

I shakily grabbed the door handle, pulling it open and sitting down. I hesitantly pull on the seatbelt, hearing the click of my safety.

"Good girl," he purred, his voice deep and seductive. 

I took this chance to take a good look at him. Dark hair, tan skin, and when I saw his eyes, they were the most beautiful, yet dangerous sight. I felt faint, and extremely light-headed. 

He looked back at me and just... stared at me. Then I remembered that we were in a moving car. On the road. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his. 

Then, a jerking motion, and pain. I closed my eyes in agony. Everything hurt. There was a horn blaring, and people shouting concerningly around the cars. 

We'd just gotten into a car accident. My mind wavered in and out of consciousness, until there was nothing.

I jolted awake momentarily. My ears were ringing as I unbuckled my seatbelt. I pushed the car door open, falling to the hard asphalt. My head hit the pavement, hearing the last words from this man. 

“We’ll see each other again.” He chuckled, “Very soon.”


	7. Intervened Chapter; What Lies In The Darkness

Mark fell to his knees, crying in anguish. The glass shards imbedded themselves into his knees and calves. The room instantly turned cold, a breeze coming through the now open window gave him goosebumps. 

"Mark..." A deep, distant voice whispered. 

"Mark," There was a closer whisper. 

Mark looked up to see a faded, dark phantom of himself. He was grinning evilly, growing slowly closer to him. Mark shifted away, looking down at the glass shards that held his reflection still. 

"Mark," the voice growled menacingly, "You let me out."

Mark's ears filled with loud ringing, blaring a warning sign that he should leave. Mark couldn't move. He was paralyzed; stuck looking at this evil thing that resembled his own body. 

The man started growing more real and less opaque. The darkness started bleeding into the obviously lighter room. Mark now found it hard to breathe. 

"You set me free." his deep voice chuckled. 

His laugh stopped quickly, and he became dangerously serious, "Do you realize the mistake you've just made?" 

Mark's tears hadn't stopped, his eyes were glazed over in shock and fear. He was choking on this dark aura around him. 

"You don't, do you?" Dark taunted, "I could kill you. Easy as that right now, but that would end your suffering. You'd want me to kill you instead of leaving you here to feel paranoid about me. We could have some real fun."

Mark would describe Dark's grin to that of a shark. Dangerous, luring, and showing too many teeth. Dark drew in closer to Mark, starting to close the distance. Mark finally felt a burst of anxiety and adrenaline wash through him and he got up, running. 

Mark ignored the pain in his legs and feet from the dangerous mirror, and ran as fast as he could. He needed to get out of there. He needed to leave. But most of all, he needed to get rid of Dark.


End file.
